Veil
falling through the Veil in 1996.]] The Veil is the barrier between the land of the living and the land of the dead. One cannot travel freely between the two worlds, as it is a one-way trip. The Veil is thinnest during Halloween. Inexperineced wizards know nothing about it, but much more experienced wizards (primarily those in the Dark Arts) know everything there is to know about it. A physical manifestation of the barrier was somehow kept in the Ministry of Magic's Department of Mysteries; in the Death Chamber, a room large and echoing, dimly lit and rectangular and kept in the centre of a raised stone dias in a sunken, forming great stone pit some twenty feet deep, with benches running all around the room and descending in steep steps like an amphitheate (or like the Wizengamot Courtroom 10) and surrounded by a cold air and complete stillness. On the dais stood the Veil; which was represented as a tall stone pointed archway that looked so ancient, cracked and crumbling it seemed amazing the thing was still standing (especially by the fact it was unsupported by any surrounding wall), and the archway was hung with the Veil; which appeared as a tattered black curtain, and gently fluttering and swaying very slightly "as though it had just been touched" (due to the souls of the dying passing unseen into the next life). Communication through the Veil appears to be impossible, though when a living person approaches it, the souls of the dead, recognising a loved one nearby, attempt to communicate. Though the living could have the strangest feeling that there was someone standing right behind the Veil on the otherside of the archway, their words are inaudible except for "faint whispering and murmuring noises" coming from the other side of the Veil. When the living person attempts communication themselves, the dead try harder and their whispering and murmuring becomes louder. If those who hear the whispering stare at the archway long enough, they shortly become entranced and mesmerised by it, believing it had a kind of beauty about (old though it was), unknowingly walking towards it, intrigued by the gently rippling Veil, and feeling a very strong inclination to climb up on the dais and walk through it. This however would prove fatal, as passing through the Veil would cause instant death. The person who does travel through it, as they disappeared behind it altogether, were described as having "a look of mingled fear and surprise", as they realized what was going to happen. The Veil reacts to the passage of a living person by fluttering for moment "as though in a high wind", then falling back into place. It is impossible for others to pull whoever passes through out without passing through and dying themselves, and it was already too late for those passing through to be saved (despite only a few seconds passing), as they were already dead. When Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood travelled to the Ministry in 1996, they found themselves in the Death Chamber and strangely drawn to the Veil. Hermione, however, urged caution and eventually to leave altogether, very scared of the Veil and considering it unnatural, and though she did not have any idea what it was, she felt it was dangerous. This proved difficult as Harry, Luna, Ginny and Neville were all entranced by the Veil, with Harry and Luna hearing the voices of their deceased loved ones from beyond. At the height of the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, most of the fighting was set in the Death Chamber; and Bellatrix Lestrange hit her cousin Sirius Black squarely on the chest with a curse, throwing him back and sending him through the Veil and to his death. Behind the scenes *It appears in the movie "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" as a wispy gas in between a stone arch. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film) Category:Objects